


...And It's Outta Here!

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Series: Sportsfest 2018 [23]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Suffering Sports Fans, alcohol use, hook-ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 04:58:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: Kuroo was almost mad about wasting an evening watching his favorite baseball team lay down and die while he watched at his favorite nearby bar, but the evening took an interesting turn when another suffering Swallows fan totally helped redeem the evening.





	...And It's Outta Here!

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Sportsfest 2018 bonus round 1.

Kuroo buried his face into his forearms, the smell of old liquor oozing from the wood of the bar beneath. He couldn’t watch anymore. The pitcher on the mound couldn’t hit the strike zone if he were standing three feet from it, and the rest of the team was spiraling around him.

Without looking up, Kuroo gestured for another round to wash the last few innings out of his mind.

The sound of a ball hitting a mitt was followed by a grumbled, “I think I just threw up in my mouth.”

Fingers wrapping around his glass of beer, Kuroo lifted it blindly and said, “Hear, hear.”

Next to him, Kuroo heard the stools shuffling, and he could sense someone settling in the seat next to him. The same over-loud voice from before drowned out the ambient noise of the bar. “It’s only the sixth. You need something stronger than that, bro.”

Kuroo finally raised his head, jaw dropping when he saw his fellow Sufferer of Terrible Baseball. He was around Kuroo’s age, and he had stupid hair, a dopey smile, and the arms of a god. 

“Bro, where have you been all my life?” Kuroo propped his chin on his palm and gave the good-looking stranger a crooked grin. “I’m probably too drunk to keep myself from hitting on you, and you’re way more interesting than watching my team lay an egg.”

The guy waggled his brows and let out a hearty laugh. “Why do ya think I moved over here?” He extended a hand. “Bokuto Koutarou. Virgo. Long-time suffering Swallows fan.”

Taking the proffered gesture, Kuroo replied, “Kuroo Tetsurou. Scorpio. And same.”

Bokuto hit him with a sloppy round of finger guns. “Dude, we are so compatible. What are the odds?”

They looked at each other and said in unison, “Twelve to one.”

High fiving and ignoring the eye roll from a woman three stools down, they bumped their shoulders together and went back to watching the game and drowning it out with a pitcher of beer.

The game finally ended, and Kuroo and Bokuto left the bar holding each other up, singing a rousing rendition of the team’s home run song that they didn’t get to hear all game long. 

They stumbled along to Kuroo’s place, which was only a couple of blocks away. The door was barely open before they set into each other. Uncoordinated hands plucked at buttons and zippers while their mouths eagerly explored everything in reach. 

Kuroo laughed when Bokuto hiked him up by the rear and pressed him against the door. As Bokuto nipped and sucked at the pale flesh of his neck, Kuroo groaned, “God your arms are awesome.”

“Hell yeah, they are,” Bokuto hissed against his skin, teeth dragging over a sensitive spot and eliciting a hiss of pleasure from Kuroo. “On a scale of one to ten —” He bit into Kuroo’s shoulder, drawing out a ragged moan. “— how much do you want me to fuck you up?”

“Eleven.” Kuroo grinned and looped his arms around Bokuto’s shoulders. “If you can get us into bed in the next thirty seconds, you get a bonus.”

Bokuto gave him a toothy grin. “I love to bonus.”

Rolling his eyes, Kuroo snorted. “Just for that, make it twenty.” He yelped when Bokuto barrelled the two of them through the breadth of the apartment, the breath punched out of his chest when he was practically body-slammed into his mattress. 

But hey, it was under twenty seconds, and the man deserved his prize.

Sitting back on his heels, Bokuto clapped his hands together. “So, what do I get?”

Kuroo wriggled off the bed and darted over to his dresser, where something he’d been dying to use lay in wait. “Back in a few minutes, babe. Sit pretty for me, yeah?”

“I’m always pretty,” Bokuto deadpanned, and Kuroo laughed as he left the room with his bundle firmly entrenched in his arms.

Five minutes later, he returned wearing a crop top with a traditional baseball-style Swallows logo, a plaid mini skirt in team colors, and nothing else on his person but a rubber flogger to match. Leaning against the doorway, Kuroo twirled around the flogger and waggled his eyebrows. “Come unwrap your present.”

"I knew you were perfect." Bokuto groaned loud and lewd before echoing Kuroo's own words from earlier in the evening. “Where have you been all my life?”

Kuroo slapped the flogger against his rear and smirked. “Being very, very bad.”

And for the next two hours, they showed each other that being bad isn’t always such a terrible thing after all.


End file.
